List of lists of the 100 saddest and shocked film moments by character
Tariko Kirochu Saddest movie moments #Darkrai's self-sacrifice (Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai) #Latios' death Pokemon Heroes: The Movie) #Ash's death (Pokemon the First Movie) #Sir Aaron's death and Lucario's self-sacrifice (Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) #Celebi's demise (Pokémon 4Ever) #Setsuko's death (Grave of the Fireflies) #Zoroark's demise (Pokemon: Zoroark Master of Illusions) #Jirachi's farewell scene (Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker) #Entei's Farewell Scene (Pokémon 3 The Movie) #Manaphy's farewell scene (Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea) #Pikachu turns to stone (Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction) Shocks Laura Lara-Rutter Saddest Moments #Anna and Elsa's parents die (Frozen) #Anna dies (Frozen) Anna Kirochu Saddest Movie Moments #Cedric Diggory's Death Scene (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) #Dumbledore's death (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) #E.T.'s Farewell scene (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) #Hedwig dies (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, part 1) #Fred Weasley's death (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, part 2) #Sirius Black's Death (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) #Dobby's death (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 1) #Anna dies (Frozen) Shocks Ji Woong Kirochu Saddest Movie Moments #Toshio and Kayako's death (Ju-On: The Grudge) Shocks Ji min Kirochu Saddest Movie Moments #Samara Morgan being freed from the well (The Ring) #Jack Dawson's Death and the end of the Titanic (Titanic, 1997) Shocks Skyla Birou Saddest Moments #Littlefoot's mother dies (The Land Before Time) #Bambi's mother dies (Bambi) #Mufasa's death (The Lion King) #Charlotte dies (Charlotte's Web) Oliver Franke Saddest Moments #"Baby Mine" scene (Dumbo) #Mufasa's death (The Lion King) Derek Eriksonner Saddest Moments #King Mufasa dies (The Lion King) Jafar Cap Saddest Moments #King Mufasa's death (The Lion King) Reem Inigratte Saddest Moments #The death of King Mufasa (The Lion King) Sean Hillsborough-Doggerel Saddest Moments #Mufasa dies (The Lion King) #Old Yeller gets put down (Old Yeller) Wendy Hillsborough-Doggerel Saddest Moments #Mufasa's death (The Lion King) #stitch's death (LILO and stitch 2: stitch has a glitch) Nicole Birou-Jennings Saddest Movie Moments #Hilary's final days and death (Beaches) # Simon Birch dies (Simon Birch, 1998) Shocks #Sabrina Bryan's Elimination (Dancing with the Stars, 2012) #Nintendo Show 3D's Final Episode Confirmation #Start of the New Series (G.I. Giuseppe) Catherine the Spellcaster Saddest Movie Moments #Dumbledore's Death (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) #Leslie Burke's death (The Bridge to Terrabithia) #Trevor's death (Pay it Forward) #Dobby dies in the end (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, part 1) #Cedric Diggory's death scene (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) #Emily's death (Courageous) #Mufasa's death (The Lion King) #Pikachu gets turned to stone (Pokemon XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction) #Death of Bambi's mother (Bambi) #Ash gets turned to stone (Pokémon the First Movie) #Death of Littlefoot's mother (The Land Before Time) #Jack Dawson's death and the end of the Titanic (Titanic, 1997) #Death of Thomas J and funeral scene (My Girl) #Brian Picollo's death from terminal cancer (Brian's Song) #Setsuko's death (Grave of the Fireflies) #Death of Ben Wilson (Benji) #Bruno and Shmuel's deaths in the gas chamber (The Boy in the Striped Pajamas) #Simon Birch dies near the end (Simon Birch, 1998) Shocks #Start of the New Series (G.I. Giuseppe) #Courtney's Elimination (Total Drama Island, 2007) Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (Japanlover86) Saddest Movie Moments # Setsuko dies from starvation (Grave of the Fireflies) Shocks #Start of the New Series (G.I. Giuseppe) Cheryllover the Chef Saddest movie moments Shocks #Start of the series (G.I. Giuseppe) Sophie the Otter Saddest movie moments #Jack's Death and The end of Titanic (Titanic, 1997) Shocks #Start of the series (G.I. Giuseppe) Gemma the Good Witch Saddest Movie Moments # End of Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun - When You Wish Upon a Star Shocks #Gareth Gates finishing as runner up, losing out to eventual winner Will Young (Pop Idol UK 2002) #Suzanne Shaw (2008 winner of Dancing on Ice)'s Elimination (Dancing on Ice UK - The Final Season, 2014) #Aiden Grimshaw's Elimination (The X Factor UK, 2010) #The Risk's Elimination (The X Factor UK, 2011) #Rachel Crow's Elimination (The X Factor US, 2011) #Taye Williams' Elimination (The X Factor NZ, 2013) #Anthony Callea finishing as runner-up, losing out to eventual winner Casey Donovan (Australian Idol, 2004) #Andy Scott-Lee's Elimination (Pop Idol UK 2003) #Sean Tully being fired from the Underworld (Coronation Street 2007) #Tommy Duckworth being involved in a car crash when he crashed his pizza van into a lorry after falling asleep behind the steering wheel (Coronation Street 2012) #Bradley Branning losing his footing on the roof of the Queen VIc and falling to his death whilst he was being chased by the police (EastEnders 25th anniversary live episode 2010) #Emmanuel Kelly's Elimination in Boot Camp (The X Factor Australia 2011) #What About Tonight's Elimination (The X Factor Australia 2012) Roisin the Remarkable Witch Saddest Movie Moments #Mufasa's Death (The Lion King) Shocks Madame.meya 2012 Saddest movie moments Shocks Toshio Samo Saddest movie moments #Zoroark's demise (Pokemon: Zoroark Master of Illusions) #Setsuko's death (Grave of the Fireflies) Shocks Richard Droid-Astrid Saddest Moments #Brian Piccolo dies from terminal cancer in the end (Brian's Song) Shocks Christian Gaccre Saddest Moments #Brian Piccolo's death from terminal cancer (Brian's Song) Shocks Kristin Langbroek Saddest Moments #Death of Simon Birch (Simon Birch) #Thomas J's death and Funeral scene (My Girl) #Death of Littlefoot's Mother (The Land Before Time) #Mufasa's Death (The Lion King) Leanne Langbroek saddest moments Helen Langbroek saddest moments Haley Langbroek Saddest Moments #Celebi's demise (Pokémon 4Ever) #Leslie Burke's death (Bridge to Terabithia) #Funeral scene (My Girl) #Latios's self-sacrifice (Pokémon Heroes the Movie) #Ash Ketchum turns to stone (Pokémon the 1st Movie) Bridie Langbroek saddest moments Manu Langbroek Saddest Moments #Trevor's Death (Pay It Forward) #Funeral scene (My Girl) #Skip dies (My Dog Skip) #Simon Birch dies (Simon Birch) Leighton Langbroek saddest moments Nathan Fink saddest moments Ethan Shiners saddest moments Lianne and Rita Fliany Saddest Moments #The wicked fairy Maleficent cast an evil spell on Princess Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) #Princess Odette's death (The Swan Princess) #Death of Simba's father (The Lion King) #Cinderella's dress was ruined and she was heartbroken (Cinderella) #Bambi's mother dies (Bambi) #Littlefoot's mother dies (The Land Before Time) #Death of Ariel's mother (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) Jeff Lake Saddest Moments #Ellie's death (Disney/Pixar's Up) Jennifer Beauregard saddest moments Giuseppina Bondesan Saddest moments Shocks Satoko Samo Saddest moments # Setsuko dies (Grave of the Fireflies) Shocks Frank Spotlow-Garbiel Saddest moments #Zoroark dies (Pokemon: Zoroark Master of Illusions) #Bambi's mom gets shot (Bambi) #Ellie's death (Disney/Pixar Up) #Brian Piccolo dies (Brian's Song) Shocks Yoshi Cap Saddest Movie Moments # Ash's self-sacrifice (Pokémon the First Movie) # Setsuko's death (Grave of the Fireflies) # Celebi's demise (Pokémon 4Ever) #Entei's self-sacrifice (Pokemon 3 the Movie: Spell of the Unown) # Sir Aaron's death and Lucario's self-sacrifice (Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew) #Pikachu gets turned to stone (Pokemon XY: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction) #Zoroark's demise (Pokemon: Zoroark Master of Illusion) #Jirachi's farewell scene (Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker) #Manaphy's farewell scene (Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea) # Latios' self-sacrifice (Pokémon Heroes the Movie) #Darkrai's self-sacrifice (Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai) Shocks Catherine Cap Saddest Movie Moments #Ray's Death (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) #Charlie says goodbye to Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) #Death of Bambi's mother (Bambi) Shocks Gemma O'Connell Saddest Movie Moments # Mufasa's Death (Disney's The Lion King) Shocks Nicola Burns Saddest Movie Moments Shocks Kevin Sheldon Saddest Movie Moments #Old Yeller gets put down by gunshot (Disney's Old Yeller) Shocks Louise Strauss Saddest Movie Moments Shocks Sam Parkhurst Saddest Movie Moments Shocks Kim Tylers Saddest Movie Moments Shocks Darren Grove Saddest Moments #Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir's gold medal-winning free dance routine (CTV coverage of the Vancouver Olympic Winter Games 2010) Shocks Ian Capper Saddest Moments Shocks #Jamie Salé and David Pelletier being denied the gold medal by a controversial judging decision (CBC coverage of the Salt Lake Olympic Winter Games 2002) Category:Lists Category:Trivia Articles Category:Lists of Media